


Crush

by greenteakid



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), UP10TION
Genre: Angst, Don't Judge, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, THIS MA FIRST SO Y'ALL BETTER READ IT, jigyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteakid/pseuds/greenteakid
Summary: "I'm his old crush,"Mingyu smirked."Well,I'm his new crush," Soonyoung smirked back."You have to fight me then to win him,""Okay then, may the best man win." Soonyoung's smirk grew bigger.In which Jihoon is confused whether he should choose his old crush or new crush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know,it sounds suck. Just read and stfu.
> 
> Please if you don't like curse words just ignore it.  
> This is my first time in ao3 so pls ignore the mistakes.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold font means they're talking in English take note!

  Jihoon inhaled the cold weather and exhaled it in irritated.  _Why do I even have to go college?_  he thought. Then he rolled his eyes when he remembers  _ **why**_  he has to go college.  _Ugh, right to make my mama proud and it's my dream to be here._  

   Jihoon snuggles more into his white scarf and slid both of his hand into his red jacket. Almost half of his face was covered by his scarf, only his eyes were visible.

   Walking around through-more like pushing-people, trying to find the map.  _Ugh, why the hell they have to be so tall?! And where the fuck is the map?!_ , he thought already feeling irritated.

  Jihoon Lee who is majoring in Music Education finds it hard to pass through all of the people since they are taller than him. He always either getting squish or push by them.  _Why am I the midget here?_.

   Finally, he found the building map. He pulls his black bag properly and ran toward the map. He pulls out his dictionary and starts to find the words. He hadn't mastered his English yet but, soon he will.

   "Okay, Music is on the..." His voice trailing as his finger move across the map. "Ah! That way." He points on his left side and smiled to himself.

   "Looks like I don't need the dictionary anyway," He shrugged and put back his dictionary book. He starts marching happily as he hums his favorite song.

   For Jihoon Lee living in New York is a whole new life for him. He's a freshman by the way. Yes, his first time in New York. He just attended an English class last night and Jihoon swear he needs more life bars to survive that class.

   It just got him excited. Finally, he could study aboard. His dream country. After all his hard work just to fulfill his dream. As soon as he steps his foot at the airport, he felt like his life has been blessed by the God. He never felt so happy in his entire life!

  "Okay now, I need to find my classroom," He mumbles to himself.

   He jutted his lower lips out while trying to find the classroom. He wanted to ask people as to where the class is but, he's afraid that his English will end up people laughing at him.

   Then he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He spun around and was faced with a brunette-haired guy. The guy waves at him and flashes him a lovely smile.

   " **Hi?** "

   Jihoon tilted his head to the side, signing that the guy in front of him can continue talking.

   The brunette-haired boy clears his throat, " **I saw you look clueless, you must be freshmen. So, I want to help you. I'm Joshua by the way. Joshua Hong.** " He introduces himself and held his hand out.

   Processing the words in his mind, trying to remember what he had learned in his English class. Jihoon smiles back showing his cute eye smile and held his hand back, shaking. " **Hi, Joshua. I'm Jihoon, Jihoon Lee.** " He introduces back, trying hard not to make a fool of himself.

   Joshua gasped earn a confuse face from the smaller one. He giggled, " **Sorry, I'm surprised that you are a Korean,** "

  "So?" Jihoon raised his brow, feeling quite pissed off because that guy sounds like he is mocking him.

  "Oh! Sorry, don't take it in a wrong way. I'm a Korean too. My Korean name is Jisoo," Joshua shakes his head while waving both of his hands, feeling frustrated.

  Jihoon made an 'O' shape using his lips while nodding to himself. He stares at Joshua's face for awhile, trying to copy his facial and paste it into his brain.

  "What class are you?"

  Jihoon snapped out his thought at the sudden voice, earning a chuckle from the other. That made him blush hard. "I'm-I'm majoring Music,"

  "Oh! We're the same then!" Joshua clapped his hands, happy maybe. " **Follow me!** I'll show you." He assured.

   Jihoon gladly follows him with a smile plastered on his face.  _The first day, I have a made a new friend!_ he thought. He felt very pleased, at least someone is helping him and wanted to be his friend.

  "Here's our class!" Joshua opens the door, letting Jihoon enters. Jihoon's jaw dropped. He looks around the room in awe. The classroom is damn big! There's a lot of instruments beside the room.All lining in one line.

   Jihoon feels like he wants to cry because of happiness.

  "So, you told me that you took Music Education. Are they any other majors you take?" Joshua asked as they choose their seat. There's nobody inside the room. Only the two of them, because it is still early.

  Jihoon sits down, putting his stuff and turns to the brunette boy. "Oh, Language and Literature." Jihoon smiled.

  Joshua raised his brow,"Is that it?"

  "Yeah, I'm more to Music actually and I took Language 'cause I want to improve my English, that's all," Jihoon explained.

  Joshua nodded showing that he understands. "How old are you by the way?" He asked.

   "I'm 20 years old."

   Joshua smirked,"I'm your hyung then,"

   Jihoon tilts his head to the side,"And why is that?"

   Joshua can't help but chuckles at the younger's cuteness,"Because I'm one year older than you," He flicked Jihoon's forehead earning a pout from the small guy.

   Jihoon rubbed his forehead, "That hurts,"

   "I'm a sophomore for your information," Joshua added.

  People start entering the classroom one by one. Suddenly there's a guy or a girl? -Jihoon can't identify-came running toward them. That person quickly sits beside Joshua and tried to catch its breath.

  "Sunyuol!  **Where were you?**  I've been searching for you." Joshua claps his back making that Sunyuol guy coughed.

   "Ah, hyung~" He whined, "That hurts!" Pouting while trying to rub his back but failed.

  Jihoon blinked his eyes, confuse. Joshua realizes that and giggled, "Oh, sorry I forgot. Sunyuol this is Jihoon. Jihoon this is Sunyuol."

  "Hi!" Sunyuol wave cutely making Jihoon blush. Jihoon admits that Sunyuol is pretty cute. Okay, maybe both, pretty and cute.

   Joshua leans into Jihoon and whisper, "His real name is actually Seon Yein but, he hates it 'cause it sounds girly. So, he told people to call him Sunyeol instead of his real name."

   Jihoon snickered,  _cute._

"How old are you?" Sunyuol asked, blinking his eyes.

   "Same age as you but he's a freshman." Joshua answers.

   "Really? We could be friends then." Sunyuol flashes his bunny smile. Joshua suddenly pinches his cheeks.

   "Owsh! Hyungsh it hursh!" He squeaks while trying to grab Joshua's face.

   "Ey, who ask you to be cute?"

   A smile was tugged on Jihoon's face as he shook his head. On his first day, he already made two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a collage student and I'm not from New York. So, if there's any wrong information please do tell me.  
> I'm sorry if this 1st chapter is quite boring but, don't worry! Next chapter there will be more fun coming!
> 
> Bye~ヽ(´▽｀)/


	2. Chapter 2

   Jihoon sighed as he put his key into the keyhole. His day was really exhausting. He pushes the door open and closes it back. Walking lazily to his desk and dropped his bag.

   He quickly went to his bed and threw himself on the soft mattress. He turns his head to the left. The bed on the right side is still empty. He has no roommate from the first day he got here.

   Jihoon was wishing on getting a roommate because he gets a little lonely in this room. Suddenly, as if the God heard his prayer. The door suddenly clicks.

   Jihoon jerked his head up. A guy with tall frame comes into the room with his big luggage. He closes the door back and turns around.

   "Oh, hello. I'm your new roommate. " He smiled.

   Jihoon smiles back.  _Finally, I have a roommate,_ he thought and mentally cried to himself.

●•●•●

   "So how was your English class last night?"

   "Horrible," Jihoon sighed as he slumped in the cafeteria chair.

   Joshua chuckled, put his food on the table and sits down. "It's not that bad, right?"

   "Well, for you but not me!" He puffs. Jihoon admits that he really envies Joshua's fluent English.

   "And where the hell is Sunyuol?" He frowned as he crossed his arms, looking like a 3-year-old child.

   "Wait, he'll be here in 5 seconds," Joshua said and look at his wristwatch, "4...3...2..."

   And Joshua was right, Sunyuol came running to them on the time he said 'one'. He turns to Jihoon and wears a smug face, "See? I told you," and Jihoon scoff at it.

   "Why are you always late?" Jihoon scowled.

   "I'm sorry, I was lost. I tend to always forget the directions. I'm so sorry." Sunyuol apologies.

   "Apology accepted!" Jihoon grinned.

   "So, what do you want to tell us?" Joshua arches his brow as he munch on his food.

   "Oh, yeah. I finally have a roommate!" Jihoon squeals. His eyes smile showing.

   "That's it? Me, running here just to hear that? You've gotta be kidding!" Sunyuol throws his head back.

   Joshua laughed-almost choking-while Jihoon pouted.

   "What? I'm just excited that I finally got a roommate," Jihoon said still pouting.

   "For God's Sake, Jihoon. You could just text me or call me." Sunyuol tells.

   "But, that's not the same! I mean if I text, you can't see me how excited I am and if I call you, I wouldn't sound that excited." Jihoon protests and Sunyuol rolls his eyes.

   "What's his name by the way?" Joshua asked after they finally stopped their bickering.

   Jihoon smiled,"His name is-ah! There he is! Hey, over here!" Jihoon waved to someone.

   Joshua and Sunyuol turn his head back. Sunyuol's eye enlarge.

    " **Hey, dude you came!** I thought you were lost or something." Jihoon cheered as the said guy sits beside him.

   "You must be Jihoon's roommate?" Joshua guessed.

   "Yes, I am." That guy answered.

   Joshua give him his 'lovely' smile," **Hi, I'm Joshua and this is Sun** -eh? Why your face is red, Sunyuol?" Joshua questioned, confused about his friend sudden red face.

   "No-nothing," He said quietly, lowering his face trying to hide his red face.

   The tall guy chuckles,"You're cute."

   Jihoon and Joshua swear they saw smoke coming out both from Sunyuol's ear.

   "Tha-thanks."

   Suddenly they heard a phone ringing, "Oh, that's mine. Sorry, I'll get going now." That guy stood up. "Bye, hoon, Josh." He turns to Sunyuol and winked, "Bye, Cutie." And left.

   Sunyuol slides down from the chair, hiding under the table. His face was really red. Redder than a chili!

   " **Hey, you okay?** " Joshua questioned as he looks down at Sunyuol. Worried was plastered on his face.

   "N-no."

   "Nah, ignore him. He's just all shy about him just now." Jihoon said solemnly.

   Joshua shoots his head up, "You sure?"

   "Of course I am. Isn't that right, Sunyuol?" He smirked.

   "Shut up, you hoe." Sunyuol retorts.

   "I'm not a hoe, you are." Jihoon pointed to him.

   Sunyuol sits back at his place. His face all scowled. He places both of his hand on the table and said, "I. Am. Not!"

   "Yes. You. Are!"

   "Guys, shut the fuck up or I'll whoop your asses off." Joshua scolded, glaring them. "God, I can't even eat peacefully."

   Both Jihoon and Sunyuol calmed down but they still glare at each other.

   "By the way, what's your roommate name? He didn't even get a chance to introduce himself." Joshua asked.

   "Oh, his name is Sungjun Lee."


	3. Chapter 3

   It has been half of month Jihoon had been studying in New York. Right now he's having his night class which is English.

   He put his head on the table and close his eyes. Waiting for his English teacher, Mrs.Genevieve to come. When suddenly, his head shot up as he heard a ' **click!** ' sound.

   He assumed it must be his teacher but, he was met with a Caucasian or... _wait is he a mixed blood?_ He thought, tilting his head to the side. He nudges his friend beside him. " **Hey, Justin who's that?** " He asked.

   Justin turns, " **Him? He's Vernon. He just came back from vacation. That's why you never saw him.** " He explained.

   Jihoon's lips turn into an 'O' shape. That unique face looking guy came toward him and sits in front of him. Jihoon set his head back on the table not even bother about that guy. He was about to close his eyes back when suddenly someone taps his table.

   Jihoon looks up with a frown on his face.

   "Hi, you must be Jihoon right?" Vernon guessed.

   Jihoon arched his brow,"Yeah...wait you speak Korean? And how do you know me?"

   Vernon chuckles and smiled,"Yeah I do and Joshua told me about you."

   "Oh, are you friends with him?"

   Vernon shakes his head, "Cousins to be exact,"

   "Seriously?" Jihoon asked trying to confirm.

   "Yup!"

   "But how? You look more like-"

   "Caucasian? Yeah, I know. I get that all the time." Vernon cut him. "My name is Vernon. Hansol Vernon Chwe.I'm mixed blood."

   "No wonder your face look unique."

   "Thanks!" Vernon grinned.

   "Hope your not like Joshua. God, he's damn annoying!" Jihoon massages his temples.

   "Don't worry. I'm more worst than him." Vernon smiles innocently.

   "Ugh!" Jihoon throws his head back.

   After a while, the room suddenly went silent when Mrs.Genevieve came inside with a guy tailing behind her. She puts her stuff down on her table and claps her hand," **Attention everybody, we have a new student here.** " She turns to that guy and said, " **Come and introduce yourself,** "

   The guy bows his head, " **Hi, my name is Mingyu Kim. Nice to meet you.** "

   " **Alright, Mr.Kim you go sit beside Julie over there. Julie raise up your hand please so he could see you.** " Said Mrs.Genevieve.

   Actually, Jihoon didn't pay any attention to that 'Mingyu' guy. He was so engrossed talking with Vernon.

●•●•●

   Jihoon threw himself on the bed. He is so tired. Two hours of learning is very tiring, especially night classes. Where you suppose to be on your bed, sleeping.

   "So, how's your class?" Sungjun asked, his eyes still glued to his phone.

   "Quite nice, I have a new friend," Jihoon said, staring at the ceiling.

   "Really? What's his name?" Sungjun asked as he turns his body to Jihoon and propped his head using his hand.

   "Oh, his name is Hansol Vernon Chwe," Jihoon turns his body, using his arm as a pillow.

   "Hm, his name sounds weird. Is he a mixed blood or something?" Sungjun cocks his brow.

   "Yeah, he is and do you want to know a fun fact?" Jihoon said as he drew circles on the soft mattress.

   "What?"  
     
   "He is Joshua's cousin."

   "Seriously?!" Sungjun's eye widened.

   "Yup!" Jihoon nodded.

   "Wow, what a small world," Sungjun said and went back playing with his phone.

   "I know right," Jihoon said and continue staring at the ceiling back.

●•●•●

   The campus, as always noisy and Jihoon really hates it. But, he has to endure it anyway.

   "Hey, Josh!" Jihoon jumped a little while waving. He runs to the older and grinned.

   "What's up?" Joshua nod to him. "Any interesting yesterday?"

"No..." Jihoon trials off trying to remember about yesterday. "But, I've met your cousin."

  "Oh, Vernon? You met him already? Good." Joshua smiled.

   "Where is he though?" Jihoon said while trying to search for Vernon through the coward of people.

   Speak of the devil, Vernon came running toward them, smiling. After a second, he also saw Sunyuol came toward them with him hugging his books and papers.

   " **Hey, dudes!** " Vernon high-fived with Joshua and Jihoon.

  "Am I late? I'm sorry and who's this?" Sunyuol turns his gaze to Vernon with blinking eyes.

  "It's me, Vernon. Remember?" Vernon raises both of his eyebrows.

   "Oh!  **Hey, long time no shee**." Sunyuol raises one hand.

   "Your English still sucks." Vernon laughed.

   "Hey, I'm your hyung!" Sunyuol stomps his feet with a furious face.

   "Pfft! Only a year," Vernon rolled his eyes.

   Sunyuol glared him and if glared could kill. Vernon would be dead by now.

   Suddenly the nosiness turns into a whisper. Everyone is whispering. A guy with flawless dark skin has grabbed their attention.

   Jihoon nudges Vernon," Who the hell is that?"

   "Him? He's Kim Mingyu. The hottest guy that every boys and girl want to get themselves into his pants! He's very popular because of his handsome look. Even the new students who just got here knows him. He's been here for a year though." Vernon explained.

   "Who?" Jihoon squinted his eyes not understanding.

   " **Oh My God, Jihoon!** " Vernon gasped, "He was a new student for our English class last night! Everyone was staring at him well...except you." He mumbles the last part.

  "Really? He is? Well if I don't notice him since the first time I got here, it means he is not  _ **that**_ kind of popular" Jihoon shrugged.

   "Whatever you say, Jihoon" Vernon swayed his hand. "But, don't tell me that you accidentally fell in love with him."

   Jihoon rolled his eyes,"I won't," Jihoon grabs both Sunyuol and Joshua's wrist and dragged them away from Vernon. "Come on, let's go and leave that dickhead over there and go to our class," Jihoon mumbled.

   "You can't deny it, Jihoon!" Vernon shouts and grins after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like the story so far? Is it good or bad? AO3 really confused me =~=


	4. Chapter 4

   Jihoon was munching his lunch while Joshua was busy reading some books for their upcoming exam-which Jihoon doesn't really care-this month.

   Sunyuol? Well, lately Sungjun has been pulling that kid to go somewhere with him. Jihoon swears Sunyuol's face is getting redder in each day.

   " **Hey, dude!** " Vernon came and smacked Jihoon's back making the smaller guy coughed. Joshua laughs but quickly shuts himself up when Jihoon gave him the death glare.

   Vernon scratches his nape and grins sheepishly, " **Sorry.** "

   Jihoon rolled his eyes, "Sorry my ass," He mumbled.

   "You want me to say sorry to your ass? Huh?" Vernon arched his brow and spanked Jihoon's ass.

   With that Jihoon shots up and start chasing Vernon who was quite enjoyed being chased by the so-called 'devil'. Vernon snickered-while still running of course- _More like a cute devil,_ he thought.

   "CHOI-FUCKING-HANSOL YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Jihoon shouts with all his might.

   Vernon turns to Jihoon and laughed, "No way, I'm not gonna die. I will survive!". Vernon turns around the corner and disappeared. Jihoon lost him in his sight.

   Jihoon fastens his running and was about to turn when suddenly he bumps into someone and fell on his ass.

   Jihoon quickly got up while rubbing his butt. He bowed like a spring up and down,"I am sorry! Very sorry! Like really sor-" He stops.

   In front of him was none other than Mingyu. There stood the tan skinned male with his poker face showing.

   Jihoon gulped, his eyes widened when he realized who he accidentally bumps into. He bowed 90° degree and squinted his eyes,"I'M SO SORRY!". He straightens and walks away immediately.

    Jihoon was blushing hard. He takes a note that he wants to kill Vernon TWICE or THRICE! But, Jihoon swears he saw that 'Mingyu' guy was smirking at him and that made him shivers.

●•●•●

   "Josh! Wait!" Jihoon stops him.

   Joshua turns his gaze to Jihoon and frowned,"What?"

   "I FORGOT MY PHONE!"

   Joshua facepalmed in disbelief. "Seriously?!" He shook his head. Joshua slicks his hair back and licks his lower lips. "Okay, I'll wait here. You go find your phone." He suggested.

   Worried was plastered on Jihoon's face, "Are you sure? Are you really okay with that?" He asked.

   Joshua swayed his hand a signing that he's okay with it,"Nah, it's okay. We are waiting for Sunyuol too, right? So yeah, it's okay."

   Jihoon nod and quickly run like a cheetah-well he wishes he could-to find his phone.

   Fifteen minutes later, Jihoon was scratching his head, trying to remember where he left his phone at. The empty hallway has a row of tables near the wall and Jihoon remembered that he left his phone on one of the tables when he was studying.

   Yes, ladies and gentleman, this Jihoon Lee is  ** _trying_** to study. But, that's not the point now. Jihoon grew frustrated upon not seeing his phone anywhere when suddenly he heard a notification sound from somewhere.

   Jihoon is positive that the notification sound was coming from his phone. Because he is the only person who has that kind of notification. A cat notification sound. Yes, this Jihoon Lee is a softy.

   "Shut the fuck up, Yoo!"

**[What did I do wrong? ╮(╯3╰)╭]**  
**[[Btw Yoo is my nickname]]**

   Jihoon's small eyes try to search where does the sound is coming from. His face immediately lit up when he saw his phone on a table which is at the end of the row. He ran with delightfully toward his phone but suddenly everything crushed when suddenly he saw a hand taking his phone.

   Jihoon's face turns red. He quickly ran as fast as he could. He halted in front of the person and tried to catch his breath. His chest was rising up and down.

   "YAH! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"

   It was actually Mingyu Kim. Yes, him again. Mingyu was blinking at him while his hand was still holding Jihoon's phone.

   Jihoon held his hand out with his lips all scrunched up. He suddenly heard a soft but quite laugh then his hand falls back to his side. Jihoon was blushing hard. He feels mad but embarrassed at the same time.

   "Cute," Mingyu mumbled. Giving Jihoon's phone back and walks away. Jihoon blushes more harder.

     _JI-FUCKING-HOON! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay *inhales and exhales*  
> GUYS DID U WATCH CHANGE UP??? OH MY FUCKING GOOD IT WAS REALLY DAMN AESTHETIC JAJSJJWJFJ JIHOON WITH HIS PIERCING AND SOONHOON FUCKING HAPPENS ANNSJDJNDNS IM NOT OKAY SRSLY CHEOL'S DEEP VOICE IS KILLING ME I WAS CRYING REALLY BAD YESTERDAY I CAN'T THIS IS TOO MUCH (ಥ_ಥ)
> 
> I'm okay really...


	5. Chapter 5

"Ji...oon...hoon...Ji...LEE-FUCKING-JIHOON- _ **owh!**_ "

" **Language** ,  **kid**."

Jihoon snapped out of his thoughts, "Wha...what's wrong?"

"Well, let me tell you what's wrong. You've been spacing out now. Like I just called you but you didn't respond." Vernon stated.

"Yeah, I agree with him." Sunyuol uttered as he eats his ice cream that Sungjun bought for him. Right now they are at the Baskin Robbins.

"What's wrong, Ji? After you went back from finding your phone you space out a lot." Sungjun says.

"Yeah and your ice cream is already melting," Joshua added.

Jihoon looks down at his Chocolate Fudge ice-cream. Joshua was right, his ice-cream looks like a chocolate milk now.

Jihoon shook his head, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure?" Joshua asked, worried.

"Yup!"

Actually, Jihoon is not okay. He's been thinking about Mingyu. Every time he recalled back about that incident, he will blush.

"Ekk!"

Everyone looks at Sunyuol with a confused face. "What's wrong?" Vernon cocks his brow.

"No-nothing." Sunyuol mumbles. He sits down and hits Sungjun arm. Sungjun had 'accidentally' pinched his butt cheek.

" **Sorry**." He smirked.

"My ass." Sunyuol rolled his eyes.

He leans beside Sunyuol's ear, "Your ass is cute." He murmurs.

Sunyuol turns red. The ice-cream wouldn't cool him down.

●•●•●

Jihoon sighed as he stares at his books on the table that he's sitting right now.  _What's wrong with you, Jihoon? Why are you so easy to fall in love with that guy? Why are so weak to protect your heart and just let that guy snatch it away? Why?_

Jihoon covered his face with his hand and sighed, "I don't know. "

●•●•●

" **Did you heard the news? That Mingyu guy is dating with Taylor?** "

" **Yeah, I've heard it. Someone said that he accepted her confession.** "

" **They look cute together.** "

" **I know right!** "

Jihoon's ears are hurting. Hearing all those things is hurting him. Jihoon fastens his pace, he doesn't want to hear all those stuff.

Jihoon finally arrived at his classroom and slammed his books on the table. Joshua was startled by the sudden sound. He almost threw his book.

"What's wrong? Are you having a period or something?" Joshua frowns.

Jihoon looks at him with an are-you-serious face.

Joshua shrugged, "I'm just checking."

Jihoon wailed and knocked his head on the table continuously. "I. Am. So. Stu. Pid!" He said with each bang.

Joshua quickly put his hand under Jihoon's forehead. "Ji, what the heck? What's wrong with you?" He asked. Worried was plastered on his face.

Jihoon stops and turns his face to Joshua. His cheek squishing on the table. "Joshua~" He whined.

"What's wrong, Ji? Tell me, you're getting me worried." Joshua pushed him.

Jihoon sighed, "You will laugh at me."

"No, I will not. I promise, cross my heart." Joshua said and made a crossing sign at his heart.

Jihoon looks at Joshua for a while and sighed again, "Okay..."

●•●•●

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joshua laughed while hitting the table.

Jihoon pouted, "I thought you promised and you even crossed your heart!"

Joshua wiped his tears, "Sometimes you can break the promise, sweetie."

Jihoon puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms, "I hate you."

"Aww, I love you too~" Joshua cooed and pinched Jihoon's cheek.

Jihoon swats Joshua's hand away and give him an 'eww' face. "Where's Sunyuol when I need him? Oh God! Why Sungjun? Why you stole my guardian angel from me?!" He ranted.

Joshua chuckled, "But, seriously? Him?" His face turns serious. "Out of all people, why him?"

"How should I know, Josh! I've been asking the same question to myself. My heart won't listen." Jihoon said.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Ji."

"I know."

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao one of my twitter mutuals found out abt me .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.  
> Anyway one question do you guys want smut? If no, I'm not gonna post it if yes, I'm gonna post. Also my smut is really cringy. I've wrote it like 1 month ago and I haven't open it nor read it back cuz it's REALLY REALLY cringy*shivers* also imma edit all the other chaps. 
> 
> Bye~ヽ(´▽｀)/


	6. Chapter 6

   " **Oh My God! Just look at them! Aren't they cute?!** "

  Jihoon's ears are burning again. He slowly averted his eyes to the 'sweet' couple who's walking in front of him. Seeing that kind of view makes him sick.

   Jihoon felt something warm on his cheek. He wipes it and realized he was crying. He quickly fixed his bag pack, pulling it and ran. He ran to the toilet.

   Went to one of the stalls. He cried silently. His heart aches. He felt so stupid. He never used to be like this. He never gives up his heart on someone so easily. But, then there's Mingyu. Snatched his heart away and let him fall limply.

   Jihoon keep on hitting his head, "Why? Am I so pathetic? What's wrong with you, Jihoon?"

   Suddenly he heard the door opens. Jihoon's body tensed up. He quickly covers his mouth trying not to make any sound.

   "Jihoon, I know you're in there." That person knocks the door.

   Jihoon being to the softy he is, he cried. "Joshua~" He wailed like a baby. His voice turns to hiccup.

   Joshua sighed.

   "What to do? My heart is really in pain. Why I'm so weak? Why I fall for him so easily? Why he do this to me? Why I'm so stupid? Joshua~ Why?" He ranted and wailed louder.

   Joshua leans his forehead on the door, " **Come on, Ji.**  Don't be like this." Sadness was plastered on his face.

   "I can't. Why? Why must be me? Why not anyone else?"

   Joshua sighed deeper, "Oh, Jihoon."

●•●•●

   At the end, Jihoon didn't go to his class. Joshua brought him to his apartment and made him some food to eat.

   Joshua sits on the comfy sofa, putting the meal on the table. He turns to Jihoon and smiled, "Here, eat this."

   Jihoon slowly took the plate, "Why aren't you going to class?" He questioned as he took a spoonful.

   "Leaving you all alone in your apartment?" He arches his brow, "With no one's visions? No way!"He shook his head.

   Jihoon sighed, "I could still handle myself though." He mumbled.

   "Ji, I know. If I send you back, you probably went back crying and I don't want that." Joshua says. His eyes full of care.

   Jihoon stared at Joshua's eyes and sighed for the ninth time, "Okay."

   Joshua smiles, " **Atta boy**. Now, eat the food."

   Jihoon smiles back and shoves the spoon inside his mouth and he moaned at how the meal tastes so delicious!

   "It's delicious! Where did you learn it?" Jihoon asked in amused.

   Joshua's blush crept on his face. He awkwardly scratched his neck, "My mom was a chef. I used to have a dream to be like my mom. But...I ended up in music instead." He explained and Jihoon nodded in understanding.

   "Finish!" Jihoon held up his plate with a big smile on his face.

   Joshua chuckles at his cuteness, "I'll take that plate." He took the plate from Jihoon. He clicked his tongue while he punched Jihoon's cheek softly before he went to the kitchen. Jihoon blushed.

   Jihoon stares at the TV which is not even turn on. "If you want to watch. Just turn it on." Joshua suddenly came with two mugs in each of his hands.

   "Thank you. It's okay, your presence is just enough." Jihoon took the mug from Joshua. He inhales the smell of the hot cocoa and smiles to himself.

   "I knew you would like it." Joshua smiles.

   "How do you know?" Jihoon tilted his head to the side.

   "I don't know, maybe I just pay too much attention to you." And Jihoon blushed.

   "Oh..."

   The atmosphere suddenly went silent. Until Jihoon broke it. "I'm thinking about going back to Korea." He stated with his blank face.

   "Ji! Seriously?!" Joshua shouts.

   "I don't want to get myself hurt again." He muttered.

   "Just because of him? You are taking this way too far, Ji." Joshua yelled.

   Jihoon quickly stood up, "Why don't you just support my decision? You said you don't want me to get hurt, right? This is the right way I'm taking!" Jihoon yelled back. His eyes started to water.

   Joshua softened, "Ji, please. Don't be like this." He said softly.

   Jihoon wipes his tears, "You said you care for me," His voice turns to whisper.

  "Jihoon." Joshua called him and pull him over. Jihoon falls limply on Joshua. "I do care for you, Ji. I do." He strokes Jihoon's back while Jihoon cried helplessly at his chest, wetting Joshua's white T-shirt.

   "Josh, can you please help me?" Jihoon looks up to face Joshua.

   "Help you on what?"

   "Help me to throw this feeling  _ **away**_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler. But I feel like this chap is really sucks :p  
> Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

   "Jihoon-ah are you okay?" Sunyuol asked as he blinks his eyes multiple times.

   "Yeah, I'm okay." He said as he walks a bit...weirdly. He hasn't got fuck for a long time. So, the pain is still there. Thinking about yesterday was really embarrassing.

   "Oh? You sure? 'Cause the way you...walk look painful," Sunyuol asked again. "You also didn't go to class yesterday." He added.

   "I'm fine," Jihoon mutters under his breath as he looks for someone. Someone that he really wants to avoid.

   "Hey!"

   Jihoon's breath hitched, he turns around and was about to walk.

   "Yah! Lee Jihoon. Where the fuck you're going?"

   Jihoon flinched at the voice. He slowly turns around and smiles sheepishly. "O-Oh, he-hey Sungjun. Long time no see?" He lifts both of his eyebrows and waves.

●•●•●

   "I had been calling you for zillion times! Why the heck you didn't pick up?!" Sunjun had been nagging to Jihoon for half an hour. "Where were you yesterday?" He questioned.

   The three of them are sitting in a garden where there are no people in this hour.   
     
   Jihoon feels like he's been scolded by his mom. "I went to Joshua's apartment." He mumbled.

   "Sorry? I couldn't hear you." Sungjun who was standing lowered his body.

   "I said, I was at Joshua's apartment!" Jihoon said loud and clear.

   "I knew it! I knew what happened, Ji." Sungjun is full of anger. "He  ** _fucked_** you, right?" He lowered his voice, earning a gasp from Sunyuol.

   Jihoon looks down at his own feet. He fiddles with his fingers while biting his lips. "H-How do you know?" He quietly asked.

   "Joshua told me because he was sorry. He didn't mean to do this to you. He doesn't want you to be like this." Sungjun says as he crouched down.

   Both of them heard soft sniffles from the smaller one. Sunyuol who was sitting beside him started to panic.

   "Ji-Jihoon, yah, you don't have to cry." Sunyuol tried to coax him.

   "I'm-I'm sorry, it's j-just too painfu-ful for me to ha-handle." Jihoon said in each hiccup, wiping his tears and snot.

   Sungjun cupped Jihoon's cheeks and made Jihoon looked at him. "Ji, don't be like this. It really hurt seeing you like this. No matter what, we will always be by your side." He encouraged him with a smile.

   Jihoon laughed breathlessly. He wipes the remaining tears and gives them a big grin. "Okay, I'll try to be strong!" He says as he puts his fist up.

   Sungjun smiles and ruffles his hair, " **Atta boy** , now let's go Joshua is probably waiting." Sungjun stood up and held up both of his hands.

   Sunyeol and Jihoon look at each other and smiled. Both of them took Sungjun's hand and dragged him.

   "Yah! Yah! YAH! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DRAG ME LIKE A I'M A RUG!" Sungjun shouts while the others just laughed.

●•●•●

   "What? You are not coming? Ah, why~" Jihoon whines on his phone.

   " **Sorry**  hyung, I have something important to do." Vernon apologies through the line.

   Jihoon sighed, "It's okay." And he hung up. He slid his phone inside his blue hoodie shirt and slump his head on the table.

   After a few minutes, he heard the chair beside him move. He looks up and froze. His heart starts beating. It's him, it's Kim-fucking-Mingyu. Another person that he really  _ **really**_  wants to avoid.

   Jihoon clears his throat and starts moving his chair slowly. He closed his eyes and bit his lips when suddenly Mingyu calls him.

   "Hey," Mingyu utters.

   Jihoon slowly turn to him and smiles awkwardly, "Um, hey?"

   "Sorry about that day, " He said as he propped his chin in the palm of his right hand.

   Jihoon was staring at him too long until he realized it. He quickly tore his gaze away from Mingyu. His face was already flushed.

   Mingyu chuckles, "You're cute."

    _And you are killing me._

"Hey, wanna be my friend?"

   Jihoon's head turns swiftly with his eyes bulges out, "Wh-what?"

    _I can't be strong if we're gonna be like this._

Jihoon shuts his eyes tightly and mentally screams Sungjun's name,  _Sungjun! Help me!_


	8. Chapter 8

   "FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!"

  Jihoon came bursting inside his apartment that made Sungjun fell from his chair.

   "Owww!" His long legs were in the air, left feet twitching a bit. He slowly sits up and rubs his butt. "What the fuck, dude?" He scowled.

   Jihoon covers his mouth, "I'm sorry!". He ran toward Sungjun and helped him up.

   "Sorry won't solve this." Sungjun mumbles.

   "What?" Jihoon let go of him and made him fall back on the floor.

   "OWW! Hey!" Sungjun grunts. He's having a difficulty to stand up because of the second impact at his butt.

   Jihoon crossed his arms and lifted his lips to the right. Shifting all his weight on his left foot, "I'm sorry, okay? It's not my fault bursting in the room suddenly. It was his fault!".

   "His? Who's that?" Sungjun looks at him with a lifting brow from his sitting.

   "Kim Mingyu!" Jihoon threw his hands down while stomping.

    "What's wrong with him?" He asked as he used his table to stand up. He dusted his butt and sat on the chair, turning to Jihoon.

   "I was suffering! Don't you even get my messages?!" He widened.

   "Massages?" He arches his brow as he grabs his phone.

 **21** **messages from Ji**

 **Ji:**  
**_Sungjun help meh! (ಥ_ಥ)_ **

**_SUNGJUN WHERE R U?_ **

**_Help me! KIM MINGYU IS TALKING TO ME!_ **

**_WAT SHOULD I DO?!_ **

**_I'M SUFFERING!_ **

**_YAH Y UR IGNORING?!_ **

**FUCK HE WANTS ME TO BE HIS FREN <(゜ロ゜;)>**

**_SUNGJUN I CAN'T SURVIVE THIS ✘Д✘◍_ **

**_Y R U IGNORING ME?!_ **

**_I AM SO GOING TO KILL U ‾︿‾_ **

**_U_ **

**_R_ **

**_GOING_ **

**_TO DIE_ **

**_AFTER THIS_ **

**_JUST_ **

**_WAIT_ **

**_UNTIL_ **

**_I GET_ **

**_HOME!_ **

_ Picture attached _

   Sungjun gulped. He tore his gaze from his phone to Jihoon. His eyes were shaky. He lets out a shaky laugh. "Ha, Lee Jihoon you are not joking, right?".

   Jihoon scoffed and steps forward making Sungjun leans back in his chair. He puts his hands either side of Sungjun on the table. He looks at Sungjun with his death glare and smirked, "No, Lee Sungjun I'm not joking."

"OMMAAA!"

●•●•●

   " **You okay man?** "

   "Ouch! Don't touch the bruises!"

   Vernon back away, " **Sorry man** , what's wrong though?" He asked.

   Sungjun gives him a look and Vernon gasps, "Jihoon?". Sungjun nodded as he holds his bruised forehead. You don't wanna know what happened last night. It was really brutal. Like those in the killer movie.

   "What did he used?"

   "His guitar," He answered. "And a bat." He added.

   " **Man** , I knew that dude wasn't a human," Vernon said as he tapped his chin.

    "What did you guys say?" They suddenly heard a voice from behind. Then slowly turn around and smiled.

    "H-hey Jihoon hyung!  **My man**  how are you?" Vernon asked with a scared face.

   With his closed eyes, Jihoon's eyebrow twitched. "Don't try to distract me. Now straight to the point." He growled.

    Vernon looked at Sungjun and nodded, "RUN!". Both of them start sprinting like a bolt.

   Jihoon sighed. He doesn't feel like to chase them. So, he fixed his bag and starts walking slowly. Clutching his file of papers to his side.

    His baby blue loose T-shirt waggles as the cold wind blow.  _I should've brought my jacket,_ he thought. He pulls his sleeves longer so that his red fingers were visible. He pouts when he can still feel the cold.

    "Feeling cold?"

   Jihoon's breath hitched. He lowered his head, "Y-yeah kind of."

   Mingyu smiles, "Here take my jacket." He said as he took it off.

   "No!" Jihoon pushed his hand. Mingyu blinks at him. He shook his head and still puts the jacket on Jihoon.

   Jihoon's face was crimson red. Mingyu ruffles his head and said, "Cute."

     _How many times you're gonna call me cute?_

"Is it okay, for you, to do this?" Jihoon's voice becomes whisper.

   "Hm?" Mingyu lowered his tall body a bit. "Is it okay for me to do this? Is that what you asked?" He arches his brow and Jihoon nodded. He leans back, sliding his hands into his jeans pocket and said, "What do you mean by that?".

   Jihoon shrugged, "I don't know, I don't want Taylor to think wrong about us."

   Mingyu arches his brow again and tilts his head to the side, "What's wrong with us? We are just friend."

   "Yeah, but sometimes people think that...we can be a couple too."

   Mingyu stops his track and turns to Jihoon. "Jihoon! Guys and guys won't go together." He laughed. "You're funny, Jihoon." He said as he wipes his tear.

   Jihoon fake a laugh, "Haha, yeah you're right. Guys and guys won't go together." Jihoon can't help but feel a pang in his heart.

   You could hear his heart-shattering. Falling into many pieces like a broken glass. His heart aches because of the taller man whom he sets a hope. Hoping that one day the man realized this small guy is crushing on him.

   No wonder they called them 'crush'. You know why? Because you'll be ended up with a broken heart. The heart that no one can heal. There's only one cure that can heal. But in Jihoon's case, he still couldn't find it.

   Jihoon holds back his tears, trying hard not to let it fall. His nose is red. He took off Mingyu's jacket and shoved it to him.

   "Hey, Jihoon what's-"

   "I'm not feeling well. You go tell Vernon to tell the others that I'm sick. Also, tell them not to worry about me." He softly said. He turns his heel and walks away leaving a dumbstruck Mingyu.

   As soon as Jihoon face the other side, his tears started to fall. He wipes his tears and snots, he continues walking. Not even bother turning back. All Jihoon knows is that he's broken.

 


	9. Chapter 9

   "Jihoon,"

   Jihoon whimpers at the sound of Sungjun. He turns around to face the wall.

   Sungjun sighed. He dropped his bag on his chair and went to Jihoon's bed. "Jihoon," He called again but he earns nothing from the smaller guy.

   Jihoon grabs his blanket and covers his whole body.

   Sungjun sighed deeply. He lifted up the blanket and joined him on the bed. He hugged Jihoon from behind and he heard the smaller cried.

   Sungjun coaxes while saying ' _it's okay_ ' and ' _I'm here_ ' over and over again. Jihoon turns around and snuggled into Sungjun's chest.

   "Wh-why he d-do this to m-me, Sung?" Jihoon muffled.

   "Ji, stop he's not worth it," Sungjun said while stroking his head.

   "B-but, it's hard for me to forget him." He looks at Sungjun with teary eyes.

    "Ji, stop. Now, go to sleep you're tired." Sungjun pushes his head toward his chest and stroke his head again.

   Jihoon hums and closes his eyes. He slowly drifts to sleep. Leaving a soft snore.

   Sungjun looked at him and smiled, "What a cutie." He said and hugs his best friend tighter.

●•●•●

   Jihoon was awake by his noisy phone, blaring the ringtone sound. "Urgh!" He groans as he tried to reach his phone. After a few seconds trying to grab his phone, he finally did it. He swipes up and answers the call with a scrunched nose.

   "What?", Jihoon is not a morning person. So he gets annoyed when people disturb his sleeping. He jolts up when he recognized the voice.

   "Hey, Ji. You just woke up?"

   Jihoon melts at the way he called him 'Ji'. Yeah, he knows Sungjun calls him by 'Ji' too but this one always soothes him. The way his voice calls his name gives him a weird vibe and he likes it.

   "Ji, you there?"

   Jihoon shakes his head, "Huh, what?". He stood up and went to his study table. He put his phone between his cheek and shoulder while he starts packing his stuff for his class.

   "I said, do you want to eat breakfast with me?"

   Jihoon froze. He brings his phone away and looks at the time.

**7:45 AM**

He brings his phone back and continues to pack his stuff. "Ye-yeah, sure." He could feel the older is smiling as he heard a soft chuckle.

   "Okay, let's go eat at the café near our campus, yeah?"

  Jihoon hums and said goodbye. He hung up and squealed that made Sungjun woke up from his slumber.

  
   Sungjun falls off from his bed and starts searching for Jihoon. "Ji? Wha-what's wrong? Are-are you okay?" He stood up, stumbled a bit.

   Jihoon covers his mouth, "Oops! Sorry, Sung."

   Sungjun groaned and went back to his bed, "Seriously, Ji? Don't do that again." He was about to close his when suddenly he realized something. He sits up, "Wait, Ji. Why are you up so early?".

   Jihoon grinned from ear to ear, "Mingyu asked me to go eat breakfast with him!" He said while squealing. "Ah! I don't know what to wear. Oh! I think I'm I late! I need to take a shower now!"

   "Wait, Ji! Ji! Did you...forget about yesterday?" Sungjun's voice faded as Jihoon closed the bathroom door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update 


	10. Chapter 10

   Jihoon snuggles inside his cream-colored scarf and slid his hands inside his knee-length coat. His smile was tugged on his face as he walked to the said café.

   As soon as he opens the door, his smile drops. He saw Taylor was sitting beside Mingyu, giggling. Mingyu saw Jihoon and waved at him.

   Jihoon quickly snapped and put on a -fake- smile to him. He slowly walks toward the couple and took a seat in front of them.

   "So, Ji. What do you want to eat?" Mingyu asked as he put both of his arms on the table, looking at him while Taylor typed something on her phone.

   "Um, just some normal American breakfast." Jihoon nodded to himself.

   " **I want pancakes!** " Taylor suddenly utters while still fiddling with her phone.

   "Okay, one American breakfast and one pancake," Mingyu said as he stood up and walks to the counter to order.

   Taylor slips her phone back into her bag and fixed her brown-ish colored hair. " **Jihoon, I heard that you're majoring in Music, am I right?** " She asked with a smile.

   Jihoon does not know why he felt very uncomfortable with that smile. " **Ye-yeah, I am.** "  
Jihoon was fidgeting his scarf while shifting uncomfortably.

   Taylor saw that and smirk was plastered on her face. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. " **Listen here, Jihoon.** " Her smirk was replaced with a disgusted face. " **I don't want you to be so clingy with my boyfriend. I know you have feelings for him so I don't want him to befriend with a faggot like you.** "

   Jihoon felt his heart got stabbed as soon as the word 'faggot' slipped from her mouth. " **N-no, what are you talking about? I'm not gay, pfft.** " He lied, acting fine like those word didn't affect him when actually it does.

   Taylor smiled, " **Well, then our problem is solved.** " She quickly put on her 'sweet' smile when she saw Mingyu coming towards them. " **Hey, baby!** " She called and kissed his cheek.

   Jihoon felt like his stomach is turning upside down. His heart is torn into pieces of pieces. He shouldn't have come here.  _Jihoon-ah, why are you so dumb?_  he mentally talks to himself.

   " **Baby, what did you order for yourself?** " Taylor asked as Mingyu sit down.

   " **Oh, same as Jihoon,** " Mingyu answered, turning his head to Jihoon and smiled.

   Taylor's smile dropped, " **But, you promised to eat the same food with me every time.** "

   " **Well, I got bored eating pancakes every day,** " Mingyu said and Taylor's face turns red in embarrassment because she got humiliated in front of Jihoon.

   The food finally arrived. Jihoon took off his scarf and put it on a chair beside him.

   Taylor gasped, " **Oh my god, your face looks like a girl! No wonder you should be called a faggot!** " She laughed and smirked in revenge.

  Jihoon gazes the floor as his face turns red because of angriness and sadness. Angry because of getting humiliated in front of people. Sad because she was telling the truth.

   " **Taylor** , " He growled and glared.

   " **What? It's funny,** " She laughed.

   Mingyu rolled his eyes and stood up. He grabs Jihoon's wrist and pulls him up. Jihoon quickly took his scarf as Mingyu drags him.

   Taylor stood up, " **H-hey, where are you going? You haven't eaten yet!** "

   " **I lose my appetite!** " Mingyu said without looking at her and pushed the door.

   " **Urgh**!" Taylor stomped her feet.

   Jihoon wore his scarf and suddenly Mingyu held his wrist again, pulling him to God knows where. He keeps on starting at the back of Mingyu as Mingyu pulls him.

   Mingyu turns his head to Jihoon and smiled. Jihoon blushed and hid his face in his scarf so only his eyes were visible.

   "I'm sorry on behalf of Taylor, " Mingyu suddenly voices out.

   "Huh? O-oh, it's okay. I don't mind." He lied.

   "No, I know you were hurt. I could see it on your face."

   "My face?" Jihoon titled his head and touched his face while Mingyu smiled at his cuteness.

   "You're cute." Mingyu utters and pinches Jihoon's cheek. In results, making Jihoon's face turn even redder.

   "Am-am not."

   Mingyu chuckles, "Yeah right."

   "Minggu, I'm hungry." Jihoon said but then, he quickly covered his mouth when he realized he called 'Minggu' instead of 'Mingyu'.

   "Minggu?" Mingyu tilted his head.

   Jihoon grew flustered, "A-ah! Sorry! I mean Mingyu, not Minggu. I'm sorry. " He kept on bowing.

   Mingyu laughed, "No, it's okay. I love that nickname. Keep on calling me that."

   Jihoon blushed again.

   "Now, let's go to the cafeteria," Mingyu said and grab his hand but this time linking to it.

   Jihoon face felt really hot. His heart keeps on telling him to pull his hand but his mind keeps on saying enjoy the moment. He chooses to follow his mind.

   'Prepare to be broken again, Lee Jihoon.' He heard a voice utters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update!


End file.
